The Thanatos Sessions
by PompeyMagnus
Summary: ShinjixAsuka, ReixShinji, GendoxRitsuko, and a multitude of other characters and relationships to explore. This is my first shot at a drabble collection, updated daily. Read and review!
1. Session One: Bodies In Motion

As you may or may not know, I am the Evincar, a rather prolific if irresponsible fanfic writer.

I love A/S.

I like Rei, but think the majority of R/S is poorly written.

I think AsukaxRei is horribly retarded…

But you know what?

I despise, despise, despise drabbles.

I tend to, at least in say, my epic series Neon Genesis Evangelion: Madness, write ten page chapters minimum, and get like, one review. But drabble authors just write these tiny trite passages and get fifteen thousand reviews a minute.

But you know, I'm open-minded, and I like to try everything.

And I love starting things (Don't worry, I'll update my other fanfics in a few minutes), so here is my own collection of drabbles starting now! 

I'll try to do one a day, 100 words max.

A lot of these will be A/S, but you know what, I'm flexible, this first chapter certainly isn't, I want to explore many pairings and characters. R/S, Rits/Gen, and a whole truckload of other possibilities.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

_Bodies in Motion_

Another outstretched hand.

He sighed, caked with sweat, turning away from Ritsuko Akagi's hand on his shoulder, feeling her uses dwindling as his lust dissipated.

He could hear her sigh and roll off of the bed and suddenly thoughts of her nude form returned, his lust reformed.

Gendo Ikari reached out and grasped her by the wrist, twisting her back around to face him and staring into her placid eyes.

_Nothing like her! Nothing! Not a thing!_

But…she would do for now.

"Going somewhere…"

Ritsuko's eyes blinked.

"…old hag?"

And her heart broke.

She would do just fine for now.

_Session End_


	2. Session Two: Mirror Image

For those wanting this not to be a drabble and made into a full fic, I have only to say, "What the hell?" Heheh.

I mean, this is purposefully made, this is my drabble fic. I have like dozens of complete fanfics, this is the one and only place where I'm trying out drabbles. If you want full fanfics, check out one of my many other Eva stories...

Let's get it started in here... 

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

_Mirror Image_  


"Shinji?"

I'd never liked his stubble, especially when he let it grow; it reminded me of…  
I just…couldn't stand that…oh, that glaring and authoritarian face.

No, Shinji wasn't his father…But sometimes, I wondered…

I creep up to Shinji, sending a hand against his coarse stubble, sighing.

"You should shave…Y'know how much I hate…this."

He turns and I see Gendo's smile and Yui's eyes.

"Sorry."

"How do you expect me to kiss you with all of that?"

I smirk playfully, bringing my lips close to his.

For a minute I see a glimmer in his eyes that looks…familiar.

"Asuka…I need you…"

_Session End_

* * *


	3. Session Three: Pensieri di Amore

Well, let's get it started...And if you're not a huge fan of these, hell, they're just drabbles...I'll throw out more interesting stuff as we get into the flow of things.  


Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

_Pensieri di Amore_  
Asuka sighed, slowly running her hand through her crimson locks and staring out into the dusk sky. 

"Pining for Shinji?"

She jumped at the course voice of Kaji, smiling flirtatiously and turning around with a laugh.

"Shinji! I couldn't care less for that idiot…Just because he…goes and gets himself-"

"Injured protecting you? We all have to be honest with our feelings, Asuka…There is a great divide between the two sexes, but can't you just give that poor boy a break?"

The spy sighed and then chuckled, lighting a cigarette and wandering off, leaving the red-head pondering faux dismissively.

_Eh…Maybe…Idiot...Ikari …Shinji… _

_Session End_


	4. Session Four: Foul Play

I'm back updating my fics, and what the heck, I'll send a drabble or two your way too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

_Foul Play_  
Asuka smiled as her eyes and lips goaded.

"Then let's kiss, Third! Or are you afraid your mother may be watching from heaven?"

Shinji's eyes suddenly sharpened at this comment and he spoke in tense whisper.

"I'm not your toy…"

She watched him walk away with eyes that seemed satisfied of cowardice proven…and perhaps, disappointment? Hunger?

Nah.

_Session End__  
_

* * *


End file.
